


Podfic: 'Haunted' by justabrain

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s01e23 Skin of Evil, F/F, Hallucinations, Holodecks/Holosuites, Nightmares, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Counselor Troi doesn't like Halloween.
Relationships: Deanna Troi/Tasha Yar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	Podfic: 'Haunted' by justabrain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566026) by [justabrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain). 



> Inspired by Pod_O_Ween 2020's prompt: _Haunt_. Happy Halloween! Though... maybe not for Deanna. (Thank you for having blanket permission to podfic, justabrain!)

  


You can also stream or download from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h3kdwlqh1aklods/Podfic%20-%20Haunted.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
